


As Soon As I Can

by wouldratherbeaunicorn



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbeaunicorn/pseuds/wouldratherbeaunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello?" Peeta answered the phone. He had calmed himself down after the goodbye, and was now sitting in the den, drinking orange juice.</p>
<p>"Peeta? I'm calling to say goodbye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Soon As I Can

"Peeta, it wont be for long. I'll come home as soon as I can." The smaller one put her arms around his neck.

"I still don't want you to leave," he murmured, embracing her and squeezing her tightly before handing r the green backpack.

Katniss had to leave for some work thing. She was going to be collecting plants for observation. Peeta was wary.

"Please, don't worry," she whispered, letting go so she could look him in the eyes.

"You telling me not to worry is going to make me worry more." She smiled, but stood on tiptoes to give him a quick peck. He took the opportunity to grab her again. She giggled.

"I love you, Katniss. So much." She inhaled one more time.

"I love you too, Peeta." She hadn't said it before. Peeta knew she did, but that was her first time actually saying it. He wiped his eyes and let her go.

"Okay. Have fun. Call me when you land." She nodded, and wiped her own eyes.

"You know I will." She waved one last time before disappearing into the gate.

1 Hour 47 Minutes Later

"Hello?" Peeta answered the phone. He had calmed himself down after the goodbye, and was now sitting in the den, drinking orange juice.

"Peeta? I'm calling to say goodbye." Katniss' voice filled the small room, and Peeta jumped. She shouldn't be calling him, her plane just left the airport forty minutes ago.

"Katniss?"

"Peeta." Her voice was small and weak. She was panting. "Peeta you need to listen to me." He froze, and his eyes blinked slowly.

"What happened?"

"Peeta, the plane crashed. I'm not going to make it." He dropped the glass. Everything was in slow motion. He broke down.

"What – How -?"

"I don't know. The plane just spiraled. But, Peeta, I'm not going to make it."

"Yes you will. Katniss, don't say that. People will come for you. You'll be okay, and we'll grow old together, and we'll have a family. Three kids, remember Katniss?"

He was crying. So was she.

"I know. I'm sorry, Peeta."

"No! Don't say sorry. You are going to be okay. You can't d-" he couldn't say it. As long as he didn't say it, it wouldn't be true.

"Peeta. Listen to me. I'm going to die. You need to listen, okay?" She was still crying. So was he, but he stayed quiet so he could talk.

"Peeta, I need you to tell Prim that I love her, and that she was the best little sister ever." He grabbed his iPad and opened it up to record what she was saying, and almost threw it across the room when he saw his lock screen. It, of course, was Katniss.

"Say it again, Kat." She repeated it, and he told her to continue.

"Tell my mom that I forgive her. And that I love her. I love her so much."

His continual silence let her continue on with everyone in her life. By the time she got to Peeta, her breathing was more forceful.

"Peeta, I love you so much. So much. And I want you to go on with your life. Without me."

"No. There is no life without you," he whimpered. He could tell Katniss was crying again.

"Peeta. Yes there is. I love you so much, but you need to continue. Become an artist. Go to Mexico. Peeta. I need you to know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You were my future."

"And you were mine." He could hear her crying.

"Peeta, it hurts." This killed him. This broke his heart. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain, but knowing that she was suffering when she died, that made him want to die too. A long, painful death, anything to switch places with Katniss, or be there along with him.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"Peeta, one more thing."

"Anything."

"Will you tell me about our kids? What do you see? For the future?"

"Of course."

"Remember, I love you Peeta."

"I love you, too." He swallowed, and started talking.

"I see a little girl, with dark hair, and blue eyes, dancing…"

Peeta sat at the cemetery longer than everyone else. It'd been his third time there that week. Finnick Odair had been first. He left his wife, his four-year-old son, and a two-month-old baby girl at home. Johanna Mason had been next, with only her brother, Blight, to grieve her. Peeta had gone, but he didn't really know her.

And now Katniss. Half the town had shown up, remembering the young girl. When talking to her family, Peeta included, the paramedic had said that she had survived longer than she should've, about an hour. Her phone was near her, and Peeta was still talking. She had a smile on her lips.

Peeta had then run. To where, he didn't know. He just knew he had to run. So he did. He ended up making it to the next town before he finally stopped.

He went back home and cried in his pillow until sleep came. With nightmares. So he cried some more. Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta's neighbor, tried to get him to eat, to no avail. Peeta didn't care anymore. He just wanted to be with Katniss.

The worst part was when he woke up one morning and expected her to be there, for this all to be one big dream. That was two days before the funeral. Four days after Katniss had died.

He finally started to walk home, but not before going to the Everdeen house and dropping off a small velvet box by the doorstep. It was for when she got back. He also left the iPad. He took a different way home. And be wasn't paying attention when a car came out of nowhere and hit him.

Or maybe he was.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I hoped you liked it. Or had some emotion that wasn't close to "Ugh. This is disgusting." So, type your reviews, let me know what you think. This was based on a prompt I got off of Tumblr


End file.
